The Family Portraits
by Jess-siriusly
Summary: The stories in the lines of the Black family are filled with hurt, betrayal, trust and love. Snapshots of the lives of that generation, where relationships are woven. A story of choices and pursuing the life one wants to live. ONE-SHOT.


A/N: I personally love this work of mine. It wasn't easy trying to capture their individual personalities and characters. This one-shot is somewhat Sirius-centric, but each of the five Blacks featured in this story will get their own story told.

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to the one and only JKR. Plotline can be said to be mine. Credits to those who inspired me to write this are specially mentioned below.

Enough being said, on with the story…

* * *

**The Family Portraits**

(The stories between the lines of the family tree)

"_...You know, I sometimes think we Sort too soon…" – Albus Dumbledore, DH_

_

* * *

__1959_

"Walburga, Orion, merry Christmas!" Druella Black said when the couple came forward to the fireplace to welcome her. "Cyg is coming. And my daughters…" she continued, gesturing to the fireplace.

"We're so glad you can make it," Walburga Black let out a tight smile. Druella noticed her sister-in-law looked weary.

Druella smiled politely before letting her eyes wander. The house was something impressive; huge, well-decorated with all sorts of old Black family heirloom. But it was the flickering lights that filled the void of the space that dispelled the emptiness of the big household and gave a hint of warmth.

The fireplace cracked and her husband appeared. Reminiscence flooded his eyes as he surveyed the house like his wife. "I missed this place."

Her daughters emerged from the fireplace after their father, one after the other – Andromeda, Narcissa, and finally her eldest, Bellatrix.

She huddled them close to her and launched into introductions.

"Oh, Bella, haven't seen you in two years! Meda, you too…Oh Narcissa, look how you have grown! Look how much you all have grown!" Walburga gushed. Her husband nodded behind her, a smile of approval dancing across his lips. "You must be four – five already by now Narcissa?"

"My pride," Cygnus Black beamed, gesturing to his daughters.

Their introductions were interrupted by a baby's wailing. "Oh, that's my baby!" Walburga into the kitchen.

"Sirius?" Cygnus questioned. Orion nodded briefly as he ushered his guests to the couch. Cygnus and Druella followed. "Bella, take care of your sisters."

Narcissa was still looking around curiously. Bellatrix turned back and scowled in annoyance. "Come _on_ Cissy, there's nothing even remotely _interesting_ to look at…" She glanced sideways at her second oldest sister with a look that reeked of impatience. Andromeda watched as Bellatrix walked off to survey the stairwell which seemed filled with interesting antiques.

She sighed. "Come on Cissy."

She pulled her sister gently to the other side of the room.

"This must be Sirius!" Druella gushed. "What a handsome little baby!"

Bellatrix watched the exchange in boredom. She had sat herself down on the couch and was looking at the happenings without any interest. _Family gatherings are a complete waste of time,_ she scoffed inwardly as her glance wandered to her father engaged in a conversation with her uncle.

Babies did not excite Bellatrix. So when her sister Andromeda pulled Narcissa towards the baby boy that was the centre of attention right now amongst the females, she rolled her eyes in irritation.

"So adorable!" Andromeda picked up her cousin and pranced around. She could see her cousin's eyes glittering with joy when he stared straight back at her. "Cissy, look, he's smiling at us…"

Narcissa was piqued by the baby's reaction. She cautiously ran her hand over and stroked the baby's body. He was soft.

"Hold him," Andromeda said lightly.

Narcissa shook her head; she was afraid she would make him cry. He's lying so serenely that she couldn't bear the thought if she accidentally made him cry.

Bellatrix, watching the exchange boredly, stood up and walked towards the baby.

"Here, _that's _how you hold it," she took the baby from Andromeda's soft caress in a swift motion. Her hold was firm, but it lacked the softness required for a baby. Sirius must have noticed something, as he started showing signs of crying.

"Bella, you are hurting him," Andromeda made to take back the baby but Bellatrix stopped her.

"No he's fine. He likes me, don't you, baby Siriusss?" She sang in a mocking way. Sirius stared back.

She soon got tired of the baby and conveniently dumped him in the carriage before heading to dinner with her parents. Andromeda was muttering irritably as she followed along.

Narcissa stopped in front of the carriage and took one last look before she headed to the dining room too.

:x:x:x:

Bellatrix finished her meal fast. Ignoring her mother's call to stay put, she excused herself and strutted to the living room. Sirius had been well-fed earlier and was lying peacefully in the carriage.

Bellatrix stood towering over the baby in the carriage. She liked being the one in-charge. "So, my baby-siriusy, what would you like to do?"

When her cousin simply stared at her unblinkingly for the next ten seconds, she realised he was basically incapable of entertaining her.

As she turned away to look at the numerous Black family heirlooms that lined the house, her cousin made a swift motion and grasped her bracelet.

She looked down in surprise. Her cousin had gripped her bracelet tightly and wasn't letting go. The bracelet was a gift from her father when she was young. It was a design of a sword.

"You like it, ah?" she asked the boy, her interest piqued. Sirius stared into his cousin's widened eyes and laughed.

She liked his laugh. She let out an easy laugh too. "So you are a little brave soul, huh? Sword… interesting."

She held him up, more gently this time. He started playing with her necklace. "You like that one too? I guess we're really quite alike."

As Sirius rummaged through her numerous dangling necklaces and settled on holding the one with a lion design, she grinned down and felt proud of her little brave soldier.

:x:x:x:

Orion was fiddling with the camera, positioning it and sticking it in position. Druella took to arranging the positions.

"Hmm…why not, Walburga, here in the middle…leave a seat for Orion… come you girls, Cissy in the middle yes – Bella! Give Sirius back to your aunt –"

"No, I want to hold him!" her daughter pouted defiantly. Druella flashed an apologetic look over at Walburga but the latter did not seem to care.

"Take him if you want," there was a degree of coldness in the she spoke. Druella frowned slightly but did not pursue the subject.

"Sirius is a real pain in the arse sometimes," Orion, who joined them after fixing the camera, explained briefly, as if he knew her question. "It's a good thing Bella likes him…Walburga is always kicked by Sirius."

"Okay, dearies, SMILE," Druella pointed to the camera and it snapped a photo.

The picture came out pretty fine. The adults studied the picture briefly and then chucked it aside.

"Too bad Alphard can't make it…" Cygnus commented.

"Alphard is busy with whatever he is doing," Walburga replied offhandedly. "I miss our little Cretia…"

Her brothers nodded and seeing the confused look on Druella's face, proceeded to explain to her that Lucretia was their little sister (Orion's sister) who was now married to the Prewitts. They all grew up together.

Meanwhile the photo laid on the kitchen table. In the photo, Druella and Cygnus were beaming and looking proudly over to their daughters. Orion was looking out for Sirius with fatherly pride while Walburga was wearing a thin smile. Bellatrix was holding Sirius up on her lap happily, both faces decorated with wide smiles. Andromeda was placing a protective hand on Sirius and smiling equally as happily. Narcissa's attention focused on Sirius too but her face had a different expression – almost cautious.

The family portrait disappeared from the kitchen table next day. Nobody remembered it. Years later, Sirius found it lying in Kreacher's messy den.

* * *

_1964_

"Cygnus, Druella, welcome," the greeting sounded more cordial this time. Walburga was grinning at them, with Orion beside her.

She was carrying a young boy, her face brimming with pride. "So this is young Regulus? He must be three by now?" Druella asked, pinching the cheeks of the young boy. He was grinning.

"Yeah… Come, you can carry him…" Walburga carefully handed Regulus over. Bellatrix politely excused herself and made her way up the stairs. Her sisters followed.

"Alphard is coming today," Orion said offhandedly. At that exact moment, the fireplace turned green again and out came a wheezing wizard.

Alphard was greeted cordially again, though this time Walburga did not join in to welcome him. She made herself busy tidying up the house.

Alphard beamed down at Regulus, currently in Druella's arms. "Remember me boy?"

Regulus smiled, almost politely.

They made themselves comfortable in the living room. They were chatting rather happily when they heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Uncle Alph!" There was a joyous shout before a five-year-old tumbled straight into his uncle's widespread arms. Alphard beamed down at his older nephew.

"Hey, how come we do not get such warm welcome?" Cygnus joked. Orion laughed along and replied amusedly, "You guys should come more often too."

Sirius straightened himself and made his way to his other uncle, sporting a wide beam. "Uncle Cyg! Aunt Druella… Long time no see!"

Druella noticed he was a charming young man. He held himself with a kind of confidence that charmed people. "Yeah, it has been half a year…Bella and Andy are at Hogwarts, bet you missed them?"

Sirius nodded. "Life here is so boring. Uncle Alph is bringing me to the park tomorrow!"

The Black sisters made their way down too. Druella did not miss the way Bellatrix easily placed her hands on Sirius' shoulders in an almost protective way. Andromeda stood close too. She smiled as she realised her daughters loved him.

"…Andy was just telling me how the sorting works at Hogwarts…" Sirius was saying.

Walburga came out of the kitchen at that point, with Regulus following obediently after her. "So, where's your daughters placed?"

The question came out nonchalantly, but Druella was slightly defensive. "Slytherin, of course. Both my daughters are there…"

"Well, that's expected for them, right?" Walburga was smiling cordially and Druella found herself returning the smile proudly.

Regulus peeked out from his mother's back. Druella decided to take charge of the introductions. "Come here Regulus. These are your cousins…Bella, Cissy, Andy…"

Bellatrix took one snide glance at her younger cousin. She had noticed the way he was hiding behind his mother just now and was not at all impressed. She liked Sirius much more.

Andromeda was beaming at Regulus, but he seemed embarrassed by the attention. Andromeda kindly approached him, took his hand in hers and led him to another side of the room where Regulus' toys laid. Narcissa followed after them.

Sirius was talking animatedly to his uncles. Bellatrix noticed with a curl of her lips that Sirius had an air of coolness that screamed "attention". He was so at ease with people that she found herself being slightly jealous. During the times that they could spend together, Sirius was always hers and only hers. She made her point clear to Andy and whenever she was there, she made sure that she was the one with Sirius' attention. She had made sure she would always be Sirius' favourite cousin.

After she had gone off to Hogwarts, she couldn't see him very often. She sometimes really missed him; he and his confidence. And she had been jealous of Andromeda when she could still be in his company for two more years, when she herself could not see Sirius often that often. But now, all's fair in love and war.

During dinner, she made sure Sirius sat next to her. Sirius was talking to her all about his exploitations and adventures when he went out to play.

Andromeda was sitting on her other side – she made sure she would be having all of Sirius' attention. Regulus, who was sitting on Sirius' other side, was being taken good care of by his mother.

Druella found herself in the middle of a conversation about the 'Dark Lord'. He was a new iconic figure of many pureblood families, advocating the belief of purging the magical world of 'mud-bloods'. She herself had nothing against muggle-borns, but in her growing up years, her family and her house (at Hogwarts) did emphasis on pureblooded-ness. Her own marriage to Cygnus was not an arranged one, though arranged marriages between pureblood families were very common. They married on love, and she was glad about it. From what she heard, Walburga and Orion were both Blacks (though quite distantly related) and thus their union was a celebrated one.

Druella unconsciously picked her food. Her partner, Walburga, was in the midst of scorning blood traitors when she seemed to have heard something else that interrupted her rant.

"…bring Sirius and Regulus out tomorrow?" Alphard was asking Orion.

Walburga turned ever so slightly to face her brother. She was angry.

"You are taking them out again?" She hissed. The adults were all quiet by now, sensing something wrong.

"I - Sirius wanted to go out… he can't always be cooped up in the house?" Alphard answered quietly.

"Where?"

"Just nearby…you know the theme park around the corner?"

Walburga looked murderous. "It's a _muggle_ park!" She turned to face Sirius.

"Sirius, your uncle is bringing you to the park again?"

Sirius turned to look his mother in the eye. He did not seem intimidated at all. "My friend said it was better than the playground outside –"

"Your friend?"

Bellatrix frowned at her aunt's tone. She did not allow anyone to be so mean to her favourite cousin. She was about to interrupt when Sirius calmly replied his mother's question, unfazed.

"He's called Will. He lives just next door. We play together. I am going with him and his other friends." There was something defiant in Sirius' tone. Bellatrix noticed the air getting cold; Sirius had apparently said something wrong.

Bellatrix flinched when Walburga leaned close to Sirius, glaring at him, "Stay away from your _friends_…they are _mudbloods_. I don't want you hanging out with those worthless muggles… and how _dare_ you suggest to bring Regulus with you?"

Bellatrix saw tears well up in Sirius' eyes and when he stormed out of the room, she was at a loss of what to do. Her uncle was pacifying his wife. She excused herself quietly and slipped out of the room.

Sirius was sitting on the staircase, staring blankly into space. She took a seat next to him. He gave no reaction.

She did not know how to start. Years of living in this household had taught her the basics – muggles and muggle-borns were out of their leagues. Their family was a conservative pure-blood family, and nothing will change the deeply-etched prejudice they had against those made unworthy because of their filthy blood. Her house at Hogwarts had taught her just as much. _Maybe it was time for Sirius to learn._

"Look Sirius, there's nothing you can do accept to listen to your mother. She's right, we should not associate ourselves with those unworthy –"

She was cut off by Sirius. "What does 'mudblood' mean?" He spoke it in a quiet tone.

She studied him for a while and realised there was a hint of accusation in his voice. "Your mother didn't mean it that way…the words just came out a bit harsher."

"A bit?" he turned to her. "That word…_that_ word was foul…"

She did not know how to reply.

"Look, there's nothing you can do about it…some prejudices ran way too deep. Your mother was born in this household and grew up believing muggles are scum. You can't change anything. Just accept it. Your mother will want you to."

"No," there was conviction in his voice. "I have my own beliefs."

"Don't push it," she warned. She had saw that display by his mother. It would be harder for Sirius if he went against his mother – he could get hurt, and she would not be around to protect him.

He turned to her. His eyes were earnest. "Then, what do you believe?"

She sighed. "I believe that even if we do not accept everything, sometimes life will be easier if we did not speak up."

"So you're a coward," his cousin's tone was hard.

She felt anger pulsing through her veins. She gripped her cousin's elbow hard and forced him to look in her eyes. "I am not a coward. I am just not idiotic enough to blatantly claim that I am a blood-traitor and risk suffering. If I wanted to do something, I would have waited until I was capable enough."

She had hurt him. He winced and she slackened her grip. They sat in complete silence for a moment.

"But you don't believe that they are inferior to us and they deserve this treatment that they get, right?"

He was pleading. She felt her heart reach out to him. "I don't."

She met his eyes and knew that was all to be said.

:x:x:x:

"Cissy, what did Sirius say that made my Mother so mad?" Regulus asked his cousin. They were sitting at the small corner of the living room.

Narcissa glanced around briefly. Her aunt was being pacified by the other adults. Dinner had ended abruptly, since none of the adults felt hungry after the incident.

Making sure they were out of earshots from anyone, she turned back to her younger cousin. Regulus was staring at her, his eyes wide with curiosity. He was an obedient boy, and she found that she liked him more than she liked Sirius. Regulus was more like her.

"Sirius was playing with the muggles next door, and your mother did not like that," she explained quietly.

"What are muggles? Why doesn't mother like them?"

"They are non-magic folks. Your mother believes that we should not hang out with them…"

"Are they bad?"

Narcissa did not know how to answer. She was brought up with the thinking that muggles are inferior. But they are not bad, are they? She never questioned it, but just did as her father taught her and never bothered to talk to any muggles. "Not really, but just don't associate with them like your brother okay? It will make your mother mad."

Regulus stared at her with wide innocent eyes. "I will never do anything that makes mother mad."

She saw a bit of herself in her cousin and she smiled ever so slightly.

The next question caught her off-guard. "Sirius made mother mad. Is he bad?"

She held him close and shook her head gently. "No, he's just different from us."

He didn't pursue the subject.

:x:x:x:

"Mother, I am sorry."

Sirius stood in front of his mother, his head down. Bellatrix and Andromeda were standing behind him, giving him moral support.

His mother was still mad. Her expression shifted so quickly and finally settled on one. She looked up at Orion and accepted the quick nod of his head and his earnest glance.

"I forgive you, son," she said quietly. "Come 'ere."

Sirius looked so sad that she could not help but soften her expression. She seldom saw her older son with such an expression and devoid of his usual confidence. She hugged him briefly. "I'm sorry to have scolded you just now."

"Father will buy you a broomstick. Now you won't be bored out of your wits."

Her son looked up at her and smiled weakly. She saw something different in the smile but did not pursue it. She smiled back at her son lovingly.

The others in the room all heaved a sigh of relief.

Andromeda recognised that look in her cousin's eyes as resignation.

With the mood much lighter after the apology, the rest of the evening was much more enjoyable.

"Since Alphard is here with us today, why don't we take another family photo!" Cygnus suggested excitedly.

"Our last one was ages ago – remember? It was taken when Sirius was just born…" Orion nodded in approval.

Another snap.

In the picture, Walburga sat between her two sons, holding both of them while smiling proudly at the camera. Orion sat next to Sirius, Alphard next to him; on Regulus' side were Cygnus and Druella. Orion had a reassuring hand on his son's, Alphard had a concerned look; Cygnus and Druella just the same as before.

Behind the row of sitting Blacks, the sisters lined themselves. Bellatrix took her position behind Sirius and for the first time, Narcissa made her own decision and stood behind Regulus. Andromeda was in the middle. None of them were smiling as brightly as the last time.

No one noticed a protective hand on Sirius' shoulder and on the other side of the picture, the same action was mirrored; Narcissa's hand was placed firmly on Regulus' shoulder.

* * *

_1968_

Bellatrix rolled her eyes in irritation. She knew it was a yearly affair that she couldn't possibly get out of, but this year, she really did not feel like going.

She resolutely sat down on the couch, ignoring her mother's protests and persuasion. Her mother left the persuasion to Andromeda.

She smirked. _This was going to be easy._ She shooed Andromeda away with some rude retort making fun of the boy she knew her sister liked. As she watched Andromeda stalk off, she was convinced she was going to have her way.

But someone was still sitting quietly by her side. "You always loved family gatherings. You can only get to see Sirius this often now that you're in school most of the year."

_Sirius_. Bellatrix bit her lower lips. Was he the reason why she had refused to go?

She had changed; she was no longer going to be anywhere near being his favourite cousin now. Maybe she didn't want to see Sirius finally disappointed in her. Maybe she still wanted him to always remember her as his favourite.

At this point, she let out a sadistic laugh. What will it matter now anyway? She was going to be whoever she wanted to be, and he was going to have no say in it.

_Yet, I have no idea who I am right now._

"You're right Cissy," she said quietly. "I am going."

:x:x:x:

Sirius watched as Andromeda tumbled out of the fireplace. She looked surprised that he was actually here to welcome her; he usually stayed in his room and waited for them to visit him. She gave him a grin and he grinned happily back.

"I am going off to see Regulus," his cousin whispered in his ear and seeing his nod, headed upstairs.

He was waiting for his other cousin. The fireplace didn't turn green for a few minutes and he was almost worried that she had decided not to come.

And there she was, gracefully straightening her back and patting the soot off her cloak. "Bella!" he grinned.

His cousin looked happy to see him, but there was something in that smile that Sirius could not put a finger to. Did something happen?

"You didn't come and visit me this summer…" Sirius whined as he hugged Bella tightly.

At the mention of 'summer', he felt a flinch from his cousin. Frowning slightly, he let go of her and looked at her, only to see her face unreadable.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off and walked up the stairs. There was something in the way she walked that unnerved him.

He did not follow her as he saw her walk into his room. He turned to the door bearing "Regulus Arcturus Black" and knocked.

"Andy, can I talk to you for a second?"

:x:x:x:

"She's…different ever since the summers. She started to sneak out during the day, you know, being all secretive about it. At first I thought she might be visiting you, but she wasn't. Then suddenly one night she returned. She was very quiet, but her face was white, her robes torn…"

"What happened?" Sirius impatiently cut in.

"You are just as impatient as Bella. Well, she didn't tell us… In the end we just dropped it, and things went back to normal, except she no longer sneaked out and she had fewer words to say to us. She locked herself up in the room all day."

"She's hurt," Sirius told his cousin. He proceeded to tell her that he felt her flinch when he mentioned summer.

His cousin sighed. "Don't worry too much about it okay? She'll be fine…she is, actually. She has found some new friends at Hogwarts, and she's always hanging out with them now. But she's happy."

Sirius was going to tell her that Bellatrix was anything but happy, but he decided against it. Instead, he smiled at his cousin. "Yeah, it'll be alright."

:x:x:x:

"...and then we both ended up plummeting to the ground," Sirius laughed at his own memory. "Mother was mad, scolded Reg and me non-stop for four hours and thirty-six minutes…yes I counted."

She cracked a smile. Only Sirius could self-amuse for so long. For the past hour, they had been in his room and he was telling her all about his escapades, as usual. Only this time, her smiles and laughs were more subdued.

And he noticed it. A frown crept up his forehead and he decided he was going to go straight to the point.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

If there was someone who knew her well, it would be Sirius. So it had come as no surprise to her for Sirius to finally realise there was something different with her.

"Yeah," she answered, not quite meeting his eye.

He was not convinced with this. "What happened?" he asked as he steered her to face him.

Noting the incessant flittering of her eyelids, and her eyes travelling anywhere but meeting his, Sirius realised it was no use forcing an answer out. He let it drop.

"Come on, I am going to show you this…" He rummaged through his stuff and emerged with a magazine. There was a picture of a motorcycle on it.

Bellatrix visibly hardened at the picture of the motorcycle and for the first time that evening, stared straight into Sirius' eye. Sirius was shocked to discover certain coldness in it.

"Have you been hanging out with the muggles living around here again?" Her tone was forceful.

He blinked, not understanding. His favourite cousin had always let him hold on to his own belief. She promised, four years ago.

"I – no, I…I bought it from a magazine stall…"

He was caught off-guard when his cousin pulled him forcefully towards him in a swift motion. "Throw it away."

He stared unblinkingly at the hard black eyes, his own gray orbs showing confusion and hurt. Bellatrix let go of him in shock, not knowing what had possessed her to be so harsh on her cousin.

"You…you have always been on my side."

Bellatrix turned away. "Listen to me, muggles are beneath us. Muggle items like _these_ are filth. Don't let me tell you again."

"Bella, what happened? _Why?_" he whispered quietly.

His cousin made to turn around, but knowing that she would not be able to answer any of the two questions, she headed to the door.

Sirius caught sight of the flash of tears, and he knew he did not imagine it.

:x:x:x:

At the end of that night, the annual family portrait was left on the table.

Sirius picked it up. _This is the third one since I was born._ He stared at the picture and what caught his attention was the empty look in his favourite cousin's eyes. She had chosen a spot as far away from him as possible. His face stared at him and it mirrored his own expression – worry.

He picked it up and placed it with the previous two family portraits.

_

* * *

__1971_

The mood in the house was dark. Despite the numerous hanging lights – Kreacher had ensured that the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was well decorated – the festive cheer was gone. Another Christmas gathering.

Walburga, Orion, Cygnus, Druella, Regulus, and the Black sisters sat around the table. There was an empty seat between Orion and Regulus. Cygnus and Druella eyed it cautiously.

"Well, I will just go up and call him," Cygnus stood up.

"Don't bother. It won't kill him to skip a couple of meals."

It was Walburga's cold voice which rang. The atmosphere was tense as Cygnus sat back down.

None of the younger ones dared to make a sound as they ate their food. Bellatrix could not help but worry about her favourite cousin. Just how long are they going to starve him like that?

When the elders were not looking, Andromeda surprised her when she passed her a bowl secretly from under the table. It was full of food.

"Go give him…I will create a diversion," her sister muttered in her ears.

For once she was glad she had Andromeda's resourceful brain around. Plus she was the ultimate prankster from their house in Hogwarts.

In the chaos that was created the next second, Bellatrix slipped through easily.

"What – how did that happen?" "Do you smell that?" "…probably the chemical reaction…" "AH, so it had been the chandelier!" "Kreacher, clear it up!" "…gone off when the acid of the…" "…we get your point Cyg." Bellatrix stifled a grin.

His cousin did not even look up when she entered.

"You alright?" she asked as she placed the food down. He looked gratefully at the food and started to gobble the delicacies down.

"Woah slow…you must have been starving!" Bellatrix conjured up a glass of water for him.

When Sirius finished, he looked up. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, besides, it was Andy who came up with the idea of slipping you some food…looks like you're not getting any today…"

Her cousin gave no reply. "So how long have they been starving you?"

"A couple of days?" he replied shortly. "But I wrote James and he's been sending some food around so I am not exactly dying or close to it."

She nodded. They lapsed into a brief silence.

"What have you been doing now?" Sirius finally broke the silence. The question was polite, but detached. Bellatrix realised, with a pang of regret, that they had fallen apart.

She shrugged. "Some freelance, nothing much actually."

"Oh."

She was desperate to break the silence this time. "So…Gryffindor huh?"

She kept her tone light, but it still eluded a slight accusation. "I asked the hat to."

She did not expect that. "You asked it to?"

"The hat said I had Gryffindor qualities… and then he asked me to choose. He said he did that for my cousins too."

Bellatrix blinked; she wasn't given the choice. _But sure he does have Gryffindor qualities_, her mind flooded with memories of his brave stories of his exploits. "Why?"

"I wanted to live my life the way I want to."

She saw the same defiance that she once had. She had once been that little girl who knew exactly what she wanted. She didn't anymore.

She simply nodded.

What happened next happened so quickly that Bellatrix did not know exactly how it did. She had made a dive for a photo that dropped from Sirius' table when he accidentally knocked into it.

She missed it, and it smashed. But in that flash, her robes lifted off her arms. The dark mark flashed for them to see for an instant before she realised her mistake and covered it quickly.

Sirius was teasing, "…still used to do it the muggle way huh?"

Then they both froze. Bellatrix knew he had seen exactly what she was hiding.

"Your arm, Bella," Sirius said quietly, dreading what was to come.

He slowly pulled his cousin's left arm in front of him and lifted the robes. When he saw the snake slithering slightly, he dropped her hand in disgust.

"Why?" Sirius asked, disappointment filling the pit of his stomach.

She recovered. She had no idea how to answer his question because she did not know exactly why. Why was she sacrificing the life that she wanted, just to serve the Dark Lord? _Revenge_.

"I believe in his ideas…why should I _not_ join him and help him purge the magic world of muggle filth?" she laughed, a cold sadistic laugh.

"Because it's wrong! They don't deserve it!" Sirius shouted.

She stared at him, her mouth twisted into a grotesque smirk. For one second, Sirius did not recognise the woman standing in front of him. "They don't?"

"You said they don't!"

"That was years ago. I have seen enough of the _filth_ in this world. Now I know exactly what kind of scum they are. They deserve to be scorn on…They deserve _every_ bit of torture they receive."

"What you-know-who is doing is _wrong_…he's harming the innocent. He's just trying to take control of the world and you idiots are helping him!"

"All muggles, mud-bloods, half-breeds do not deserve to share our world…" she scoffed, disgust apparent in his voice.

He stared at his cousin. "Bella…please…"

He was pleading. Yet his cousin threw him a hard look. "If you are going to continue to muck around with your muggle-loving friends, you are disgracing the family. In fact, you already are, being the _first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor –"_

"And proud of it. I am living out my ideas, my life. Are you?"

"Yes."

"You're a coward," Sirius snarled.

Her eyes blinked in surprise. For one second Sirius could see hurt and betrayal in her eyes. Then the mask covered it all.

"I never had you as a cousin."

:x:x:x:

"You knew." It was not a question.

Andromeda sat down next to Sirius on his bed.

"Yes, I did."

He looked at her accusingly. "You could have done something! Why didn't you stop her?"

"She wouldn't have listened…you know that. Besides, who could I tell?"

"Me."

She scoffed. "And you could have done something about it? If I am not wrong, you didn't manage to convince her otherwise given the chance just now."

His expression was unreadable. Andromeda sat in silence, waiting for him to say something.

He finally broke the silence. "You think she's going to be alright?"

"She's all grown-up… She can take care of herself…and make her own choices."

"If it were you instead, I wouldn't even need to worry…if anyone has 'grown up', it would be you," Sirius muttered good-humouredly, but worry still etched on his face.

"I'm sorry? Didn't catch that?" His cousin raised an eyebrow and gave him a cheeky look that clearly suggested otherwise. They both let out a short laugh.

_Only Andy could amuse and cheer me up like that._ "Your latest prank was hilarious you know?"

"You heard?"

"The racket downstairs was inconveniently loud; I couldn't even stop myself from poking my nose into it even though I swore I had nothing else to do with this household," Sirius grinned. "And thanks for the food."

Andromeda ruffled his hair. "Proud to be at your service, Mister Black."

Sirius frowned. "I _said_ I had nothing else to do with this household."

"You didn't mean that, or you would have simply run away," Andromeda countered lightly. "Perhaps Mr Gryffindor is not so brave after all?"

Sirius chucked a pillow at her. "I am not all so conniving like you Ms Slytherin…the thought of running away didn't even cross my mind. Maybe I should thank you for the _kind_ suggestion?"

"I really mean what I said… You didn't mean what you said."

"I – er I'm sorry?"

"You don't really want to have nothing to do with this household."

"That's so not true…am I that hard to read, Andy?"

"Your chivalrous nature of a true Gryffindor will soon kick in, and you will realise that you're not the only one in this house…" Andromeda said thoughtfully.

"You could well be in Ravenclaw with that logic of yours."

"…and of course, you wouldn't bear to leave your darling cousin, _me_, alone here," she added with a smirk.

Sirius was quiet. Andromeda stared quizzically at his cousin.

The question that came out was unexpected. "Why did you choose to be Slytherin?"

She frowned. "I don't understand…the hat chose Slytherin for me."

"But the hat gave you a choice, didn't it?"

"No it didn't," she answered thoughtfully. "It did ask me where I wanted to be – I thought Ravenclaw, but he said I belonged in Slytherin."

"I chose to be in Gryffindor," he looked up at Andromeda for a reaction. She appeared unfazed.

"You got your choice then," she smiled at him. "Be proud of your choice."

Sirius returned the smile. Later, he got up and started packing his luggage. Andromeda watched him.

It was getting late. "Come on, sleep early. We're leaving for Hogwarts early tomorrow."

She was about to leave before Sirius called her back. "Andy? Save me some dung-bombs alright?"

Andromeda smirked. "If you and your other four conniving little rascals want to establish your position as 'Hogwart's greatest pranksters', at least wait another year until I graduate, okay? I want to graduate with the honours."

"Aye, Captain _Andromeda_."

Andromeda wore a mock-scowl when she exited the room. Sirius was once again left alone, feeling empty and bitter.

:x:x:x:

_Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, _the word played in his head. Narcissa held him close.

_

* * *

_

1974

Andromeda did not come this time. Sirius waited by the fireplace for half an hour, to no avail.

"She's not coming," a soft voice came from behind. He turned to look at his youngest cousin.

"Narcissa," he greeted curtly before turning back to stare at the fireplace again. He had never been particularly close to this cousin; they were just too different. Besides, Narcissa loved Regulus more.

"She's not coming. Andromeda's not coming," she said, a little more clearly this time.

"Why?"

"She's disowned."

The news hit Sirius hard and he was rendered speechless. He stared unblinkingly at his cousin for a while.

"She ran off with the muggle-born Ted Tonks."

The name sounded familiar, and he felt memory coming to him. Andromeda dated this Hufflepuff in seventh year. She kept it a secret from her parents.

"Oh." He did not know what else to say. A soft hand rested on his shoulders. "Thanks, Cissy," he muttered.

He did not know what was the feeling coursing through his veins – was it jealousy? Anger? She did not even bother to tell him that she was leaving. She was free! And he wasn't.

His mind raced back to a conversation they had in her seventh year.

"_Make sure you have somewhere to run to before you decide to run away from home…" Andromeda winked. _

"_Why? Are you planning to?" he asked._

"_Maybe…"_

He should have seen it coming. She looked so happy that day. She could have bloody well made that decision that day, and yet did not have the common decency to tell him.

He felt stupid waiting for her. She wasn't even coming to say bye.

There was a loud noise outside. He walked out.

The family was huddled together by the stairwell. They were all staring at a spot in the tapestry. It was a burnt spot, just blasted and still sizzling.

The line to the blasted spot was linked to two others in the same generation – Bellatrix and Narcissa. The hole between the names was still hissing dangerously.

His mother had been the one who did the action. His uncle and aunt were on the couch, his aunt sobbing into a handkerchief. Narcissa was beside her mother, consoling her together with her father.

He did not know how long he stood there staring at the burnt hole. His mother had left. When he finally looked up, he realised Bellatrix was the only one still standing there next to him. He hadn't even seen her come in.

She kept quiet, her expression unfathomable when he stared at her.

When he brushed past her to return to his room, she spoke.

"Fancy running off with some mud-blood? She must have been proud of her stupid behaviour."

Sirius glared.

Bellatrix continued, now that she's got on Sirius' nerves. "…and her name has never deserved to be on the Black tapestry –"

"At least she had the courage to go for what she believed," Sirius cut her off coldly.

"Love? She's tainting herself being with that mud-blood," she scoffed harshly. She stared at Sirius, as if challenging him to counter her.

"She's happier than you."

She felt her blood run cold. _Maybe_. She willed herself to not let her emotions show. The mask she conjured out could not hide all her doubt and regret. Sirius saw it.

"I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself," he whispered, willing his cousin to look at him.

But Bellatrix didn't look him when she snarled, "Leave me alone."

His grip slackened and he let her go.

:x:x:x:

Narcissa felt empty. She could not bear the sight of the hole between Bellatrix's name and her own. When it was blasted, she had followed her mother and comforted her. Truth is, when the hole was blasted on the tapestry, she felt a whole in her own heart too.

Andromeda had left her.

She should have known; it was going to happen someday. She had been so happy with that muggle-born – Narcissa had watched them go on their secret dates.

She kept their secret. She had hoped it was a passing fancy, and that Andromeda would eventually come back and stand beside her again as her sister.

_But she didn't,_ Narcissa thought coldly. She felt betrayed.

Andromeda was the only one she had told about her aspiration. She wanted to work at the ministry. One day she would be so important and great that her parents will be exceedingly proud of her.

She thought Andromeda understood; she was logical, more level-headed than Bellatrix. She had really believed Andromeda would help her.

But now she left. And what did she leave behind? Responsibility for the family. As usual that fell on the shoulders of Narcissa Black, the one forever overshadowed by her sisters and killed of her dreams.

She had not blamed Bellatrix when she decided to join the Dark Lord and offer him her services for the rest of the life. Bella wanted action. She had counted on Andromeda to be the one sharing their families' responsibilities with her. Marry a worthy husband, start a family, let the Black name go on.

Now she was tied down with this very responsibility she never wanted to have.

Her mother was crying on her shoulders. Seeing the anguish on her mother's face did not help at all. She knew it was time for decision.

She excused herself, went upstairs. Stopping at the stairway, she calmly took out the letter of application. _'To the Ministry of Magic'_, it read.

She tightened her jaws, braced herself. Taking out her wand, she swallowed, then muttered, _"incendio."_

She watched the letter burst into flames. The ink smudging into nothingness.

_Her dream went down in flames._

She felt tears pricking her eyes but did not let them fall. Her lips twisted into a sadistic smile. _Maybe if someone was less selfish._

Regulus could only stand there and watch his cousin.

_

* * *

_

1976

"You are leaving?"

Sirius looked up and saw his younger brother at the doorway, confusion etched on his face.

"Yes," he said resignedly. Staring at his brother's lone form at the doorway, he felt a compulsive urge to make him feel better. "Come 'ere."

He hugged Regulus. He could not remember the last time he had physical contact with his brother… Gosh, it could have been since their pre-Hogwarts days playing on the broom together.

"Why?" his brother asked.

He looked his brother in the eye before turning away. "Because it's time for me to do what I want."

Regulus did not answer.

"Have you always hated me?" Regulus finally asked.

Sirius straightened, caught by surprise. "I – why do you think I hated you?"

Regulus shrugged uncomfortably. "Since young you probably always thought I was weak. I know you were disgusted with me being 'Mother's boy' and all. I…I told on you and got you in trouble sometimes. Then in school, you never showed any sign of even _knowing_ me. And I am Slytherin…"

"I never hated you."

"But we're different."

"But you're still my brother," Sirius replied weakly. They were silent for a while.

"But I disappointed you," Regulus said quietly. "I never was as brave as you to stand up to our parents. You know, I used to hate you for making Mother mad. I did everything I could to please her. I accepted whatever prejudices she threw at me. Unlike you."

"You didn't have a choice. Unlike me, you did not break our mother's heart. Your name won't be blasted off the tapestry downstairs. You had our parent's love and support; don't be jealous of me –"

"I did have a choice. Years ago, the sorting hat gave me a choice; I took the easy way out. It told me it gave you a choice too."

Sirius was silent.

"Then I knew you had chosen Gryffindor. You had chosen your own life. I was given the same choice, but I chose to live my life for our family. You belonged to Gryffindor because you had the courage to pursue your own dreams, and I don't."

"But you had the determination and strength to live your lives for others. There's nothing to be even ashamed of. Have I ever told you I am proud of you?" Sirius whispered.

Regulus cracked a smile, but tears were swimming in his eyes. "But you're still leaving me now? You are ditching me to pursue your own life… Has it ever occurred to you that I want to live my own life too?"

Sirius looked almost apologetic. "The reason why I never left this household earlier was because Andy once told me I don't really want to not have anything to do with the household."

He paused, waiting for the words to sink it. "I always thought you were my responsibility. I couldn't just leave you in this depressing place alone. I thought at least my presence would be some sort of support. You weren't how I hoped you would be – standing alongside me as I braved the world, but you're a good enough brother."

"And I am really glad I get this chance to talk to you before I leave. I can now leave without worries," Sirius finished, biting his lower lips.

Regulus wanted to shout at his brother. He did not want to be stuck living for others for the rest of his life. He looked at his brother's luggage and felt jealous that his brother was free.

"Ain't going out without a bang," Sirius turned to face him again before opening the door, a grin on his face. Seeing the expressionless look Regulus had, Sirius took a deep breath. "You always have a choice in life."

Regulus forced his lips into a smile and nodded mutely.

He appreciated that Sirius had shut the door. He did not want to witness another person walking out of the door to freedom.

:x:x:x:

"Sirius?" Andromeda stared unblinkingly at the figure at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd fancy a conversation, is it okay?" Sirius looked worn out. _He must have run all the way here from home._

To her surprise, he dragged a luggage – tied to a _broomstick?_ – in behind him. She was getting more bewildered by the second.

Her husband was leaning easily at the doorway of the kitchen. They had been eating dinner. "This is…?"

"Sirius Black, Andy's cousin. Pleasure."

Andromeda smiled at his cousin's confidence. _He was still the same._ They hadn't seen each other since she had been disowned two years ago.

"Sirius, that's Ted, my husband."

"Come on Sirius, dining room," she ushered her cousin in. "Don't worry about the luggage…Ted, do you mind?" she gave her husband a pointed look.

"My wife is so subtle about her love for her husband," he grinned at Sirius before closing the door. Andromeda turned to Sirius.

"I ran away from home," Sirius said dryly.

"Oh…what a Gryffindor thing to do," Andromeda commented, with a hint of amusement.

"Yours was also rather impressive…" he gestured wildly at the room. Andromeda laughed. "…two years back on this same day, I watched as they blasted your name off that giant tapestry."

"I really regretted not witnessing that moment, I would say. So you waited two years to make your escapade to celebrate my anniversary?"

"That, and because someone once told me that I had to make sure I had somewhere to run to if I decided to run," Sirius replied sarcastically.

She did remember mentioning that to Sirius when she was in seventh year. "Here? Ted may not be all so glad if my handsome first cousin decides to make this place his home…"

He shook his head in amusement. "James."

She should have seen it coming. James was like a brother to Sirius. "Glad to know you have somewhere to go to."

"So why now?" she pursued the question.

He thought for a moment. "I spoke to Regulus today, properly, for the first time in years. He had always thought I hated him. Ironic, isn't it? When he was the exact reason why I had stayed?"

"No, you have always loved Regulus, even though he was different from you. We're all different from you – none of us dared to stand up for our beliefs."

"You did."

"Only for love," she smiled. He nodded. "Bella was like you, Sirius."

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, Andromeda put a reassuring hand on his shoulders. "How's she?"

"Believing whole-heartedly in what she's doing, or at least trying to. That's another reason why I chose this day to make my escape – she was there. I wanted her to see me walk out of the door."

"And Cissy?"

"She's fine. She's marrying Lucius Malfoy."

Andromeda winced. "Malfoy? That git?"

"Right…he was in your year wasn't he? It was arranged."

They fell silent.

"Regulus was a better son than me."

"And Cissy was a better daughter. She has always told me she never wanted to get married. She had her own dreams you know – she wanted to work in the ministry. She's giving up what she always wanted if she gets married to that git." She paused.

"He could have been _my_ match – I heard them arranging something, that's why I ran. I was the one who killed her dreams…" Andromeda looked down. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheeks.

There was nothing more left to be said. When Sirius finally got up and leave, Andromeda followed him out.

"Live out your life, alright? They will want us to."

Sirius nodded, his throat tight.

He turned away and walked into the night. He was walking to his new life.

:x:x:x:

He did not have a choice. It was the second time he was witnessing the blast. The hole beside his name stared back at him, mocking him.

His brother had left – this household was his responsibility now. It had always been. Only now, Regulus wanted nothing more than to seek freedom himself.

He was angry. He was jealous. For years, he had been the one giving up his own ideas just to please their mother. He had made choices before – Mother, Slytherin.

He was the protector of the family now. Father looked so weary that it broke his heart. Mother's cold gleaming eyes showed hurt.

_I would never make Mother mad._

_I would make her proud._

His brother's betrayal would be seen as his family's betrayal if he did not do something to redeem the family's name. The Black family would be targeted. Then, what he had spent his whole life living for would have been gone.

His mother; Slytherin; this family. All his choices were made for others. Why should this be any different, any harder?

He let a smirk ran over his features. _You didn't give me a choice, Sirius._

Bellatrix was lounging in the couch when he walked into the living room. Her black eyes gleamed at him.

He walked over.

Staring at Bella's eager face, he swallowed. "I'll take it."

He did not miss the glee on his cousin's face. Loyalty to her master. Pride. "Good, Regulus, you're my brave boy," she whispered.

He fought the urge to tell her that he's not her _brave_ boy; Sirius had always been.

He nodded. He could not control the next childish statement that slipped out of his mouth. "Does it hurt?"

"It burns when you first take it. Subsequent hurting allows you to feel the connection with your master. Isn't that something to be proud of?" Bellatrix whispered in his ear. He shuddered involuntarily.

Regulus did not meet Bellatrix's eyes. If he had, maybe he would have seen the flash of emotions in her eyes that plainly answered, "_It hurts"_.

_

* * *

_

1979

_Regulus died. He died facing Voldemort, the glint of determination in his eyes worthy of a Slytherin. He did not flinch when Voldemort hurled the last dying curse at him. He was satisfied; he had been successful – he had thwarted the Dark Lord. Sirius would be proud. A ghost of a smile was dancing on his face when the light finally left his eyes and he stumped on the floor like a soldier._

_Orion died. He died lying on the bed. His sons, the pride of his life, had both left him. He let the illness devour him, refusing to go to St. Mungo's. His wife was sitting beside him, her face devoid of emotions. He had asked her the question, "Do you have anything to live for?" "A Black family's name." To that, he realised he preferred to let the bliss of death take him away._

_Cygnus died. He died knowing that his daughters were fine. He was proud of Bellatrix; the little warrior of the family had gone for what she always wanted. He was proud of Andromeda; his little princess had found true love. He was proud of Narcissa; his youngest had been always by his side, like now. He trusted Druella – her presence cleared his worry. It was time to leave._

_

* * *

_

1981

Bellatrix watched as Sirius was being led Azkaban.

He caught her eyes as he passed her cell. She smirked.

"Your noble dreams are dead."

He returned the same smirk. They were similar after all. "Yours are. My _godson_ defeated him." There was pride in his voice.

"And the innocent godfather gets imprisoned the way I am."

Sirius paused, and the dementors flanking him stopped too. "You know I was innocent?"

She laughed. "You wouldn't do anything against your beliefs."

Was it trust? Sirius did not understand. Bellatrix's face was unfathomable.

"Unlike you?" Sirius asked quietly.

"No. I did what I wanted to."

Hatred boiled in Sirius. This woman had been the one to torture the Longbottoms to insanity. Goodness knows how much blood her hands had been stained with. "You've changed."

She nodded. "We're different now."

"Yes we are."

"Take care, cousin."

He felt a chill in his spine. Was is the _dementors?_ He simply nodded and continued in. Bellatrix watched him.

_

* * *

_

1996

Bellatrix saw him the minute he burst into the department of mysteries. His eyes met her eyes and she smirked.

Curses were fired, but she did not bother. Prophecy forgotten – she only wanted to deal with him.

Then she spotted her. Her lips curled. Andromeda's dear daughter. She would have fun with her too. As she prepared to fire a curse at the metamorphmagus, she was impeded by another spell.

_Sirius._

They stood face to face.

Azkaban had changed both of them. Their once proud demeanour had gone, replaced by gaunt faces and empty eyes. But when they faced each other, their eyes were glinting with determination. They were here to fight and kill for their beliefs.

"Finally got to fight after being trapped into Mommy's old house for the past year?"

He snarled. Exact reaction she wanted. She was going to make him mad and have a proper duel with him. She ducked easily from his spell that shot out from his wand.

"Or was hiding as a _dog_ more fun?" she teased coldly.

She grinned as numerous curses shot from his wand. Ducking easily and conjuring proficient shield charms, she remained unscathed.

"Fight back, you coward," Sirius was yelling.

"I am not a coward!" she fired back. Spells were thrown back and forth. It was an intense fight built on pure hatred.

Azkaban had accentuated the pain from the worst memories of their lives. Their happiness was devoured. The memory of their days together were abandoned, hidden somewhere behind their minds. What they both wanted at that instant was to just kill their enemies.

Her unforgivable finally hit her target in the chest.

She laughed triumphantly when he fell back into the veil, the look of shock never leaving him. _Had he really thought I wouldn't have killed him?_

The ghost of a laugh on his face reminded her of her own – Empty.

_

* * *

_

1999

Andromeda laid the table for dinner. "Teddy?"

Her grandson bounded down the staircase into the dining room. She smiled.

The doorbell rang. "I'll go get it," Teddy volunteered before she could stop him.

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry was looking directly at her. He was holding something in his hand. She frowned. Teddy ran into his arms eagerly and she watched Harry hug him briefly before turning to her again. "Um…can we talk?"

She blinked. Her grandson's godfather seldom sounded so solemn. And they never really talked much; there was a barrier between them. Usually, their topic was simply Teddy. She nodded.

He sat down next to her, Teddy took a seat beside him and glanced at both of them curiously. "I was doing some cleaning of Grimmauld Place and I found these…"

He placed the pieces of paper he was clutching onto the table. Realisation dawned upon her that they were photographs. "Kreacher had kept them… When I asked him where he got them, he said he had found some of them in Sirius' room and some others in…Sirius' brother's room…"

Familiar faces stared back at her. Tears were threatening to fall. She nodded.

_1960, first portrait with Sirius. 1964, first portrait with Regulus inside. 1968…1974, she was not inside anymore. 1976, only Bellatrix and Regulus was left…she was standing next to Regulus proudly. 1978…the last photo. Only Regulus was there, loneliness etched in his features. _

Hot tears gushed down her face. Bella, Sirius and Regulus had all left the world. She turned away and hastily wiped the tears away.

"I don't know if you knew, but Sirius was innocent," Harry broke the silence finally.

She nodded. "Dora told me. I had hoped he would visit me sometime, when he's finally cleared of his charges. But he never got a chance."

"I'm sorry."

Andromeda shook her head. She held up one photo, the one dated 1964. "I'm just disappointed that it was her."

She saw Harry give a hard look at the woman standing protectively behind Sirius.

"She was killed in the Hogwarts war. She got what she deserved," Harry's voice was cold.

"She's not all bad you know. Sirius loved her."

"She was… brave," Harry replied, although Andromeda knew that he had wanted to say 'cruel', 'evil'…

"Like Sirius."

Harry nodded. "Like Sirius' brother too… he stood up to Voldemort in the end and did something brave to thwart him."

She smiled. "Good to know."

"I'm sorry about Tonks…Dora…and your husband…and Remus," Harry said gently. They had never breached this topic before – it was too much pain for her and Harry knew it.

She smiled. "They have chosen a good godfather for their son. They wouldn't be worrying."

Harry swallowed. She continued, "You are just like_ your_ godfather, you know. Brave, loyal, kind. I know I can safely entrust Teddy to you someday."

He met her eyes. "I miss them all." It was a vulnerable side of Harry she'd never seen before.

She hugged Harry tight. "Me too."

_

* * *

_

2017

Their eyes met. Recognition lit both their eyes.

They both had not changed much. Age did some damage, but they still looked the same, held themselves the same way, like Black sisters.

"Narcissa."

"Andromeda."

Andromeda was rendered speechless. She saw the little boy huddled in front of Andromeda.

"Your grandson?"

Narcissa nodded. "Scorpius. That's my son Draco, you've never met him. And his wife," she said quietly, gesturing to the couple standing behind. "You have a grandson too, I heard."

"Yeah. Teddy. Teddy Lupin."

"So how have you been, Cissy?" Andromeda asked, looking her sister in the eye.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

Narcissa shook her head at her sister. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

Andromeda braced herself. "I left you. Just like how Sirius left Regulus. I left you with the responsibilities of a Black daughter. I left you knowing that you wouldn't run away from the responsibilities like I did. I left you knowing that I had ruined your life."

Strangely, Narcissa took a step forward and hugged her sister. "You didn't ruin my life."

Andromeda looked up. "But you wanted to do other things, didn't you?"

"Yes," Narcissa said resignedly. "I used to have great aspirations. But the marriage was not the worst thing that happened to me. Lucius loved me, I loved him. We weren't _in_ love, but it was enough to get us through. We got through the wars and we raised a son together. It wasn't a life I expected, but it was good too. Because I found a family."

Narcissa was smiling. Andromeda lowered her head. "So you were happy?"

"I was, and I am."

Andromeda nodded, guilt dissipating a little.

"Are you happy with your life, Andy?" Narcissa surveyed her sister closely.

"Yes."

One last fleeting hug and they parted. They led different lives, but it was okay if they were both happy.

_

* * *

_

2018

The last Christmas portrait was taken in the Noble and most Ancient House of Black. Narcissa sat beside her sister Andromeda. Teddy sat next to Andromeda. On the other side, Scorpius was next to his grandmother. Draco and Astoria stood behind Scorpius, in love and proud of their son. Harry stood behind Teddy, with one hand proudly placed on Teddy's shoulder, the other, placed consolingly on Andromeda's.

Andromeda joined her cousins and her older sister the next year. The smile never left her face.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

I must say I am exceedingly proud of this one-shot. The Blacks are so intriguing to write. Thank you all for reading. I really hoped you enjoyed it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. :D

_Credits:_ The idea of the sacrifices of Narcissa was taken from _The Death of Narcissa Black (google it__)_, it's a story definitely worth reading, since there's good illustrations and all too.

Names of the Black family did not come from me…no. taken from the Black Family Tree that I believe JKR drew up herself. _Reference: HP Lexicon Black family tree._

I would also like to credit Thirty2flavours for his _All on Black_ fanfiction posted on this website. It was the inspiration for the sorting. However, I had my own interpretations on their different personalities.

Review! :D


End file.
